The Fire Within
by joca002
Summary: Blessed with Fire chakra, Jose finds himself helping a mysterious girl collapsed on the street. Things get from bad to worse. First fan fiction. Things get more entertaining at chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do _**not**_ own Naruto or its character. That right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own any made up characters in my stories unless stated otherwise.

This is my first time making a fan fiction, so I don't expect everything will go smoothly. I do appreciate any feedback, so please review, please. Also first time making first person.

Sorry this is taking so long but I thought of something that might make my writing a bit more unique. Whenever the main character thinks something, it'll be **bold.** Simple and effective.

* * *

Kittens, Ramen, and Iruka

"Time to get up," I told myself. "Iruka is gonna have a fit if I'm late again."

As I got up I took notice of my bedroom. My bed was next to the window, there was an oak dresser opposite of my bed, and the door was straight ahead of my bed. There wasn't much decoration except for an alarm clock on the dresser and a poster hanging next to the window. The poster displayed a dragon wielding an enormous shuriken with its razor-sharp jaws. The dragon itself stood guard over a burning temple. The rest of the apartment was just as plain. The living room only had a khaki couch, while the bathroom had a shower, toilet, a cabinet, and a full body mirror. I never really spent much time here anyway, so way decorate it, right?

I opened the top drawer of my dresser and fished out a gray shirt with a kunai on it and a blue pair of pants. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and what not. I studied my reflection for a minute. It was a disaster. My black hair was as messy as ever. My were a bit red for brown eyes. My clothes didn't match at all, with each other or my light brown skin. I'm about 5 foot 6 inches, not really skinny or fat, weighing 120 pounds. **Could be worse.**

_ A walk to the academy later in Iruka's class_

" Jose, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked with a confused look on his face.

" The same thing I always do on Friday mornings, school." I replied. " This isn't a trick question is ..." I stopped stunned by Iruka's laughter. " What?" I demanded.

" Y-you should really get a calendar, Jose!" Iruka blurted out. " Today's Saturday!"

" What!?"

" Don't worry we all make mistakes," **Please don't make me listen to a speech!** "Actually, I could use some help." **Crisis averted. Wait...**

" You need my help?"

" Remember the cat you were sent to track down last week."

" Cat..."

_Flashback_

_ " I got you! " I roared as I tackled the orange cat into submission. " After two days of tracking and scratches, I finally found you. Wait... breathe! Breathe! "_

_ " meow.." It was barely noticeable, but it was there.__** Note to self, don't tackle cats with all my strength.**_

_End of flashback_

" ... Oh yeah. It's not hurt is it?"

" No," Iruka gave me a what-are-you-hiding look, " The cat ran away again and I was asked to find it."

" And you want me to find it," Iruka nodded, " while you do what exactly?"

Iruka suddenly turned tomato red. " I have..."

" Sorry I missed that,"

" I have a date ,"

" Your going to have to speak up."

" I have a date, okay?"

" Oh jeez, why didn't you say so earlier? OK."

" So you'll help?"

" Of course." **I don't have anything better to do, now do I?**

" Great! Here's the mission paper. If you find the cat, I'll be at the ramen shop." Without another word, Iruka vanished with, leaving nothing behind.

_After 4 hours of searching on the outskirts of the city, Jose finally picks up a trail of footprints. _

** This took way less time than the last time. **Walking fast without making a sound, I soon found myself in front of a tree. There was a small hole in between the roots. After kneeling down, I couldn't believe what I saw. In front of me was a litter of six kitten! **Now how am I going to carry you. I wished I had learned how to make a shadow clone, but nooo I wanted to know what type of chakra I had. Well there's no helping it.** I took of my shirt. The chilly wind felt rather nice after hiking all this way.

I scooped up each kitten as gently as I could until the mom cat was left. Luckily, she was sleeping. I lifted her and put her on my shirt and walk briskly away.

_ At the ramen bar_

" Don't take it too hard Iruka," Teuchi, the ramen guy, said.

" She could have at least stayed for dessert." Iruka moaned.

" You did take her to a ramen restaurant on your first date."

" Who could possibly hate ramen." Teuchi sighed.

" Iruka! I... found cat... kittens... shirt!" I tried to explain everything at once.

" Calm down Jose and..." Iruka's eyes widened as he notice the kittens. " This is amazing! I'll take them to their owner right away. You can have as much ramen as you want. From now on, it'll be my treat." Without another word, Iruka snatched my shirt and disappeared.

" He just took my shirt." I stood there with an open mouth.

" Give Iruka a break, kid." I barely noticed the old man there. " He's going through a lot. Here, take these cup of noodles home. My treat."

" Thanks, I guess."

" Hurry along now, you might catch a cold." **I'm bare chested! Better go before anybody else sees me.** I made my way home half naked with a dozen cups of noodles. Little did I know that my adventures were just beginning.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to get as many uploads as I can (mostly in the weekends).

Next chapter will introduce the second main character. I'm nervous and I'm the one typing. lol. next chapter will be longer


	2. Chapter two

Nothing much to say. Disclaimer is in chapter 1. Still can't seem to write well. Oh well.

Enjoy

* * *

Heat, Nightmare, and Tsunade

" Achoo!" **It sure turned dark fast. Why did Iruka have to take my shirt? **I hadn't been paying attention to the road, so I wasn't surprised when I fell, sending the cup of noodles airborne. I managed to stop my fall with my hands. " Ah! That stings!" **Today just isn't my day.**

As I began to pick up the cup of noodles, I saw the reason to my little trip. It was a

person! More specifically, a girl wearing a black cloak. Her hair went half way down her back. I noticed her hair was a dark shade of purple and quite elegant compared to mine. I put the cups down and sat down next to her. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. **Nothing. **I shook her again, this time more forcefully. **Still nothing. **

" What am I going to do? The hospital is probably close by now." With no other option at the moment, I placed the cups on her and picked her up. She was so light! She was even more cold from what I could tell. " I better hurry."

By the time I reached my apartment, every person I had passed stared at me. **I'm surprised no one yelled something.** My pride didn't stop its descent their. I had to open the door with my teeth. **How low can you go.**

Once inside, I laid mystery girl on the coach. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't help feel warm inside. " Oh yeah the temperature." I tore my gaze away from the stranger on my coach and searched the wall for a thermostat. " I forgot, no heater in this apartment. I wished I wasn't so cheap. Maybe a little ninja work could help."

I formed a tiger sign with my hands, closed my eyes, and concentrated. It didn't take long before I could feel heat radiating from my body. Without a heater, I had spent most nights practicing how to control my fire chakra. I almost burned down my bed once. Almost. I kept this up until I couldn't keep my hands together. I stumbled to my bed, barely conscious anymore. I collapse on my bed too tired to move my head. The last thing I remember is a soft hand on my cheek. **Warm.** I smiled.

When I finally woke up, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Everything was either gray, black, or white. I tried to speak, but I couldn't hear anything. I began to panic and ran outside. There was no color anywhere. **Of course, a fireball. **I quickly made the hand signs, focused chakra on my chest and exhaled. I had never been more relieve to see fire before. But something was wrong, I couldn't close my mouth. The fire was getting out of control! I felt my energy slowly drain out of me. That's when I noticed, I was turning gray from my feet. **If I don't stop, I'll die. I really hope this isn't real. **I seized my mouth as hard as I could with my hands. With all my might, I shut my mouth. I lost my balance as soon as the jutsu stopped and fell backwards. I couldn't feel my hands (or the pain) and I dare not see them now. **That was too close.** My eyelids felt heavy. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't. " That was unexpected. Will you make it next time?" **Who...**

" Hey wake up." **Now what?** " Are you okay. Please wake up." I opened my eyes just to be blinded by the sunlight. When I could see again, I saw the girl from yesterday. She seemed so tense. " You finally woke up." I slowly sat up and studied my hands, nothing. **What a dream.** I was about to ask her something when I saw her face. Our eyes met for a few seconds before she said. " You must be the person who brought me here."

Then the memories flowed back into me. " That's right, you were knock out on the street, so I carried you here." Her eyes glanced left suddenly. " I was going to take you to the hospital,t it was close by the time I found you." This obviously didn't help. " Oh yeah I haven't introduced myself. I'm Jose."

" Miyu," was all she said. She looked at me and turned away. **Do I really look that bad? **That's when I noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt. I automatically crossed my arms and looked at the dresser. Miyu got up instantly and headed out the door, but not before I saw her cheeks redden. " I'll be on the living room."

" OK," I got up as quickly as I my legs would allow. I yanked open the top drawer and searched for a shirt. **I should really wash these clothes, they stink. Wait, that's me! **I grabbed some socks, pants, shirt, and underwear. I looked out my room and saw Miyu sitting patiently. " Miyu," she turned slightly in my direction, " if you take the left cushion out the sofa, you find some of my books." **Had to keep them somewhere. **" I'll take a quick shower." I ran to the shower. I turned both knobs (hot and cold water) halfway and jumped in. The water felt soothing, but I paid no attention. If I did, I would be standing there for an hour.

_Ten minutes later (can't think of anything for interesting that could happen in a shower.)_

I stepped out of the shower (in record time) and reached for the towel... that I forgot. **Great.** I began to radiate chakra again. This time, I forced the chakra out as fast as I could. The water evaporated from my skin a little too fast. I was left coughing in a cloud of vapor. I opened the small window on top of the shower and breathed. Using that oxygen, I put on my clothes. With that done, I tackled the door. To my surprise, I never really closed the door, so I went tumbling to the floor. I half expected Miyu to be gone, but there she was. Still sitting on the same spot with a book on her hands. All three cushions were there so I sat down on the right side. Miyu was in the middle.

" I didn't notice you there." She said with not much emotion. Never taking her eyes off the book.

" Sorry about all of this." My turn to blush. " It must be kinda awkward."

" Not at all." **Wasn't expecting that.** " You have a lot of fiction books." She stated nonchalantly before putting the book down on her knees.

" I think fiction is amazing. I can go out on adventures and master incredible skills. The best part of it is that fiction makes dragons real."

" Dragons?"

" Yeah. Dragons are the coolest. So powerful, intelligent, and mysterious." I looked back at her and she looked back. I felt my cheeks burn. " Sorry, I didn't mean to."

" I think stories like that are the best ones too." She looked at me so gently that I had to turn away.

" So, um, why did you come to the village?" The look she gave wasn't gentle in the slightest. " To become a ninja." When most people say that, they sound hopeful, full of pride, and sometimes even goofy. She sounded dead serious.

" Why this village?" I waited but she didn't answer. " If you don't want to tell me, I won't ask you anymore, OK?" She gave me a 'really' look and nodded.

" Let's go to the academy to sign you up then." We got up and reached for the door at the same time. Her hand was warm and soft. She pulled her hand back without any sign of emotion. Except her cute little blush.

On the way to the academy, I pointed out as much as I could to Miyu, the many stores, the Hokage Monument, the hot springs, the ramen shop, and finally the academy itself. As we reached Iruka's class, I told Miyu all I knew about Iruka, from the time I met him to yesterday. " And that's why I wasn't wearing a shirt," I finished. Miyu just nodded and walked into the room. Iruka was surrounded by hundreds of papers and scrolls. He pushed a stack of papers away to see who had walked in. " I hope you didn't think it was Monday." he chuckled a bit.

" Actually, I want you to meet somebody." I stepped to the side. Miyu just stood there. " This is Miyu."

Iruka stood up and extended his arm. " Hi there nice to meet you." With no response, Iruka put his arm down. " So, what's up?" I explained to Iruka how I found Miyu unconscious, walking to the academy, and everything in between. " I see. You're going to have to speak to Lady Tsunade about that."

" Is she the hokage?" Miyu asked. I felt myself hop a few centimeters. **Forgot you were there.**

" Yeah she is." Iruka scratched his head and said, " I think she was supposed to come and do something, but I forgot what."

In that instant, the door flew off the hinges. I sidestep to the left just barely dodging it. I was half way done with the tiger sign when I saw who broke the door. Right were the door was supposed to be, stood Tsunade. " Speak of the devil." I instantly covered my mouth with my hands.

Tsunade focused on me before saying. " What was that?"

I felt frozen in place. My throat felt very dry and I could feel beads of sweat rolled down my neck. At last, I managed to say. " Nothing important." I glanced at Iruka and noticed he was just as nervous as me.

" You were supposed to have finished your paperwork yesterday Iruka." Iruka wasn't looking too good.

**I should tell Tsunade about Miyu now. I won't get another chance. **I took a deep breath**. **" Lady Tsunade, I have a favor to ask you." Tsunade looked straight into my eyes. No time to mess it up. " My friend here wants to become a Hidden Leaf ninja. Could you grant her that request?" I feel better. Tsunade looked at Miyu in such a playful way that I was taken back a little.

" Is that so? That isn't such a simple decision. Come with me and we'll see." I was about to step forward when Tsunade pointed a finger to Iruka. " I want this work to be done when I come back." She pointed at me next. " You stay here and help Iruka. We'll be back in an hour." I was beginning to protest when Tsunade glared at me. " Do I make myself clear.**" **

I sighed. " Yeah."

* * *

**The plot is starting to pick up! Not really, but it will soon I promise (Around chapter 4).**

**Just what was that nightmare Jose had? Who exactly is Miyu? Why does Iruka have so much paper work to do? Find the answers to 2 out of 3 of these questions next time.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, 3rd chapter. For those who read this, I'll be going in a 10 day camping trip next week (6-15).So I _might not _post the 4th chapter in time.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if I did, there would be more dragons.

Enjoy:

* * *

Paperwork, A Fireball, and Escaping

After Tsunade had left with Miyu, Iruka and I spent a good half hour organizing, filling, and stamping a lot of papers. When we were done, we focused on the door. " I can't believe you have to do this for a living Iruka." I picked up some more nails from Iruka desk.

" You get used to it. Besides, I kind of forgot about all of this week's work. Haha." **That figures.** " So how's your fire coming along." Iruka was hammering the door's frame into place. I passed him the nails when he was done.

I kept the door in place while Iruka hammered the hinges to the door, then the door to the wall." Great! I can almost breath fire without having to make hand sings."

Iruka stopped and looked at me dumfounded. "Are you serious?" I nodded. " That's amazing!"

" Well thanks. I guess." We stepped away from the repaired door. " I can also..." The rest was lost .A loud snap filled the room and the door once again flew past me. This time, the door hit me right on the face, knocking me down. " A crap."

" Where's Jose!" **I wonder who that could be. Like I wouldn't know.**

" Under here." I pushed the door away and stood up. " Did you seriously have to break the door again? Hey, what's with the ANBU?" Two figures stood behind Tsunade, each wearing a black cloak and an animal mask. A turtle and a hare. **That's fitting. Wait a second...** "... where's Miyu?" One of the cloaked figures stepped to my left. " She's under arrest."

" WHAT!?" The other ANBU stepped to my right. " We'll explain on the way there." The ninja clamped onto my armpits. " You to Iruka." We (well they) jumped out the window and hopped through the trees in a diamond formation. Tsunade was leading. I was being carried right behind her, and Iruka came last. I didn't struggle, it seemed a bit too late for that.

" Care to explain what's happening." **Never heard Iruka sound so forceful.**

The ANBU to my right began. " Lady Tsunade brought the girl to Kurenai in order for inspection. The second Kurenai saw into the girl's mind, both of them fainted into a trance-like sleep. A very powerful jutsu was probably placed on the girl in order to keep her memory locked. Kurenai must have activated the trap somehow. Fortunately, Kurenai and the girl seem to be safe for the moment. However, we need something to wake the girl. It can be anything, from a stab to somebody's voice."

**So that's why they took me here in such a haste. But there is still something I don't understand. ** " Why would there even be such a jutsu in Miyu to begin with."

This time Tsunade answered. " That's the question isn't it. My guess is that she was sent to infiltrate the village or even on an assassination."

We soon arrived at a clearing in the forest. The only sign of human activity was a wooden cabin. There was only one room by the looks of it. " Why did you bring them here?" I asked. " This place looks deserted."

" Exactly." Tsunade opened the door but stayed put. " Remember, we are not sure what might happen." That's when I noticed I was trembling. **Don't worry, she'll be fine.** I wasn't too sure though. Miyu laid on a white bed, the kind you would expect a hospital to have. Right next to her was another ninja, **Kurenai? **They both looked peacefully asleep, but I knew better. I was surprised for a moment, but I could feel their lack of warmth. What really startled me was that I could _feel _their lack of warmth. **For how long was I able to do that? **" So, what do you think?"

" What have you guys tried?"

Tsunade reached for a scroll on a small wooden table a hadn't seen yet. " We've tried various jutsu, primarily genjustu. We also tried shock treatment and soaking them with water."

" Seriously?" Tsunade nodded. " Have you tried to raise the temperature?"

Turtle ANBU answered, " we haven't, but why would we?"

" When I first met Miyu, she was ice cold, so when I took her home, I raised the temperature."

Tsunade looked thoughtful. " If we take them to the hot springs, they might wake up."

" I have a better idea." I began to take my shirt off.

" What are you doing?"

" Just trust me, I'll explain later." I put my hands together and focused. The room quickly began to heat up. " Just a little more." A couple of minutes later, everything was hot. " There."

Kurenai opened her eyes and struggled out of bed. Turtle stepped over and put an arm around Kurenai. " Tsunade... I... the girl." She seemed exhausted.

" Don't try to speak Kurenai. Hey Jose, why isn't the girl waking up?"

" I fell asleep before she woke up. It could take a few hours." I glared right at Tsunade. " She does have a name you know."

" Tsunade... I have to tell you... something." Kurenai sure wanted to tell Tsunade something. " While I was in the girl's mind... I found something... like a cage." **A cage?** " In it... was her memories and such...*cough* there was also... a path that... led out of her... mind... it was like a mental... link to someone else *cough* *cough*"

" That's enough Kurenai. You've done more than enough. This girl is obviously some kind of spy. Take her," Tsunade pointed to Miyu, " to a very secluded place."

I stepped between the ANBU and Miyu. " Wait. You can't just lock her away."

" Sorry Jose, but this is out of your control."

" You too Iruka." I couldn't believe it. " I won't let you. It's not fair." I was losing control over my temper.

" Calm down Jose." I notice Iruka sweating.

" Why should I Tsunade?" I was panting for air..

" If you don't step away, we will have to take you down." The wood below my feet started to turn black.

" Just try!" I jumped back and a wall of flame separated me and Miyu from the rest.

" You can't escape!" I grabbed Miyu and put her over my shoulder.** Is that so.** I charged a fireball and fired it at the wall. " If you leave, we will go after you." **Good luck.** I jumped out of the hole and ran as fast as I could towards the forest. **If I could only get to a river. Then I could definitely lose them.**

I ran for as long as I could, but I had to stop. I laid Miyu down by a big oak tree. **I'll get you to safety Miyu. Your not bad, I can feel it.**

_Meanwhile _

Tsunade scanned the pile of ashes in front of her. " Iruka, why didn't you tell me he was at this level.?"

" I didn't know myself. He never told me he could control fire so well. In fact, today was the first day he said anything about his power."

" In any case, we need to find them. Iruka, get Neji and Shikamaru here as soon as possible."

" Roger." Iruka ran to find them.

" You two," The ANBU turned towards Tsunade, " bring Kakashi."

" Right."

" On it." the ANBU disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

" Kurenai, can you move?"

" I'm feeling better, but no. If you want to find my squad, they'll be at the training grounds."

" Perfect. Will you be fine by yourself." Kurenai nodded. Tsunade ran to the training grounds at a blinding speed. " That kid doesn't know who he's dealing with." Tsunade chuckled. " This should be interesting."

* * *

Finally, some action. Next chapter will definitely have **some** fights. Hopefully, I'll be able to type it before the sixth.


	4. Chapter four

This chapter looks good if I do say so myself. The fights could have been a bit longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

A message, team 8 fights, and Neji

I sat next to Miyu panting. **I should really do more exercise.** **I'll just take a moment to rest.** I tried to stop my chakra from overflowing and thankfully, it worked. Before I knew it, I was on the ground. My eyelids felt so heavy.** A little nap won't hurt.**

_Meanwhile back with Kurenai_

Tsunade surveyed all the ninja. " Why are did you bring Rock Lee Iruka?

" I wanted to see what all the commotion was about Lady Tsunade." Lee replied in his peppy voice.

" He might actually prove useful."

" Very well then Shikamaru. Do you have a plan?"

" Yeah. First we'll make teams. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Lee will form team A. Lady Tsunade, Neji and I will make team B. Kakashi and Iruka will make team C. Team A will pick up Jose's trail. If you guys do find him, send Lee running to team B."

" Very well, I will do my best." Lee exclaimed.

" Anyway," Shikamaru cleared his throat. " Team C will go to any places Jose is likely to go. Team B will go to the Hokage's office. Neji can use his Byakugan to scan for Jose, while Tsunade and I continue our work. Any questions."

Kurenai looked up. " This means I'll have to call it a day, right?" Shikamaru nodded.

" Well than, let's go!" Kiba barked.

_Back with our protagonists_

I slowly woke up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. Something seemed odd.** Oh no, not again!** All the color had vanished, leaving only white, black, and gray. **I gotta get Miyu out of here**. However, Miyu was no where to be found. **Dam.** In her place was a torn page. I picked it up and began to read. " Konoha Library. Unknown section. #521." **What?**

"Wake up Jose..." **But I am. **" Wake up!"

My eyes snapped opened drowning in the light of the afternoon. " Miyu! You're alright!" I felt so lively all of a sudden.

" What happened?" After a brief explanation, Miyu lowered her head. " I'm sorry."

" Don't blame yourself, I'm in this too." Miyu just sighed. **Dam. ****That's what she is sorry for. **

" I found him!" **Oh no, now what.** Out of the bushes, four people jumped out. **They sent ninjas already?** " Lee go, we'll take care of it." One of the ninjas with stripes on his face said.

" On it." The ninja in a green suit ran out of sight.

" Can you run Miyu?" I asked with haste. She simply nodded. I lowered my voice " As soon as you see the fire run to the Hokage's Monument. Don't go up the stairs. Stay hidden in the bushes. Ok?" She nodded again.

" Stop whispering!" The Stripy said.

" Then how about I spit?" I had already done the signs.

" Kiba! Step back!" I spit the fireball straight at Kiba. He covered his face but couldn't move in time. " Kiba!" I took my chance and lunged at the ninja wearing sunglasses. I just _went _through his stomach and landed on my face. The rest of his body changed into bugs.

" Where are you looking at?" Before I could turn, a swarm of bugs landed on my back. They spread throughout all my body until only my face was left. " I suggest you give up now. My insects are rather hungry tonight." I smiled at him and took a deep breath. I sizzling noise filled the air and soon, most bugs were burnt to a crisp. " Impossible." The third ninja walk up to Bugsy. Bugsy turned to the female ninja and yelled. " Stay back Hinata."

Hinata seemed undecided for a moment. She took a step towards me and said. " Take Kiba to a medic, I'll handle this. Without your bugs, I'll last longer." Without a word, Bugsy picked up Kiba and ran into the bushes. " I really don't want to fight." Hinata was shaking a bit.

" I don't either. You could let me go." She seemed tempted, but stood her ground.

" I-I can't do t-that." She closed her eyes. " Byakugan!" She took another step and sent an open-palm punch at me. I tried to put my arm up to block it, but I was sent flying back before I could. I formed a few hand signs, but my fire wouldn't come. " I just blocked your chakra system." **Crap! Not good. Wait, She **_**blocked**_ **it. **I focused my chakra more intensely. My chakra suddenly flowed into me like. Hinata stared wide-eyed. " But how."

"With enough pressure, a pipe can start to flow again after being clogged." **That was lame.** I stepped forward and breathed out a fireball. Hinata started spinning like crazy! My fireball was gone and Hinata unharmed. " Try this one." This time, I focused a very large amount of my chakra and with a roar, sent a huge fireball to Hinata. I focus on the fireball as hard as I could. The heat became unbearable until it finally burned out. Hinata was badly injured, but alive. " I'm sorry I had to do that." I turned before leaving. I put my hands together in a tiger hand sign and closed my eyes. I tried to make to take away the heat on Hinata and to my surprise, it worked! " That's all I can do." I headed for Miyu.

_At the same time in the Hokage's office..._

" And that's why I had to carry Kiba all the way here." Shino finished explaining. Tsunade nodded and kept working on Kiba's wound. "We'll he be alright."

" He was burned to the point of fainting, so I can't say for sure. His body will recover, but the fire damaged him to quickly. We won't if Kiba might develop psychological problems such as nightmares."

Neji stood up, unable to contain himself any longer. " I have to go to Hinata!" Lee stood up right next to him.

" Very well, you and Lee can go." Both of them leaped out the window. "Shino, go find Kakashi and Iruka and tell them to aid the others." Shino left out the door.

" Shouldn't I go to?"

" From what Shino reported, Jose and Miyu split up. I'm putting you in charge of finding her."

" This is turning in such a drag."

" It sure is."

_Back with Jose, who had found Miyu waiting patiently..._

" Miyu, I'm going to check something very quickly. Will you be alright here." She nodded. " If I don't make it back in one hour, flee the village."

Miyu grabbed my arm as I was leaving. Her shining eyes forced on mine, " You will make it."

_Back with Neji and Lee who found Hinata burned and unconscious ..._

" Hinata.." Neji couldn't believe his eyes.

" Neji." Lee had been with Neji enough to know when he was uncomfortable, angry, and ready to kill. " I'll take Hinata to Lady Tsunade. You can go after Jose."

Neji looked up. "Thanks." was all he could say before jumping in the direction Jose's chakra had left.

" I hope Jose is ready for what he did."

_Not long after at the entrance of the village's library..._

I opened the doors and saw the librarian reading a book. " Just here to check something quickly." Jeff the librarian just nodded. I came here enough for him to know I would never do anything bad. Maybe until today. I quickly made my way to the back of the library to a staff only door. Jeff always liked to show of books in the unknown section, so I was familiar with the place. I walked in and headed for the five hundreds section. Once there, I searched for the cabinet with 521 on it. I opened it. In it was a single scroll. **I'll check it later.** I grabbed it and headed out the door into the cool night air. I could see Miyu's hiding spot from here. Suddenly, a kunai hit the ground in front of me. " What the.."

A ninja dressed in all white stepped forward. His eyes looked like those of Hinata's. **This could only mean one thing.** " I will make sure you pay for what you did to Hinata!" I took an offensive stance. **This guy looks tough!** " Byakugan!!"

* * *

How exciting! I can wait to write the next chapter. Hopefully before the 6th. Tell me what you guys think, any suggestions are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

One of my friends, who asked to remain nameless and who reads a lot of my writing, asked me to drop the first person thing. Truthfully, I'm with him. Making first person is harder than third, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Jose and Miyu in the story.

* * *

Can't think of a title

Jose made a run for it away from Miyu. The white-eyed ninja kept close behind, as if he knew where Jose would go. Jose jumped onto one of the buildings near by and focused his chakra on his chest. "Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" The sudden stream of fire made the other ninja halt and cover his eyes. Without hesitation, Jose hopped off the building and rushed inside. Jose fell to the ground exhausted. A minute later, the door burst of its hinges. In its place stood the white-eyed ninja. "How?"

"I can see your chakra!" The ninja then stepped forward. Still on the floor, Jose sent another fireball to his opponent. This time, the ninja leaned to the left, inches away from the heat. His right eye, the one closer to the fire, blinked a couple of times. _Maybe I can still get away. _As if sensing what Jose was thinking, the ninja grabbed Jose's wrists and held them firmly. In a swift motion, Jose was thrown against a coffee table, now shattered. The ninja took a weird stance in front of Jose. "Try using your fire now." Jose instantly brought his hands together and winced in pain. "I stopped the flow of chakra to your wrists. And your whole body is next. Eight trigrams sixty-four palm!" The ninja began by striking Jose on two spots. Now off balance, Jose was hit twice more, then four, then eight, until the ninja screamed sixty four.

Barely audible, Jose whispered, "No..."

"This is only the beginning of your punishment for the crimes you've done."

That last comment sent a spark of fury inside Jose. "C-Crimes!" The anger in Jose was beginning to build up, and the pain surrounding him wasn't making it better. Jose was shaking at this point. "I only... not her fault..." The words just wouldn't come out right. Sweat was rolling down Jose's face and his veins were overflowing with blood. The ninja took a step back, but was too late. All the built up chakra

inside of Jose exploded out, burning the shirt off of him. The ninja gave a yelled of pain and fell to the ground, covering his eyes. Calmed and out of chakra, Jose realized what he had done. He rushed to the collapsed ninja and knelt down. He was unconscious. Jose gently took his hands away from his face and was relived to see he had covered them in time. Feeling weak enough to die, Jose made his way to Miyu.

_Meanwhile in Konoha's Hospital. Kiba's room_

Kiba, now healed and in bed, woke up to a soft barking. He sat up and noticed it was Akamaru." Hey boy, I missed you!" A fist came crashing on Kiba's head. "Ah! Who the... Mom!"

Tsume, Kiba's mom, looked down at Kiba and growled. " I take Akamaru for a check up with your sister and this is what happens?" A frightened Kiba explained what had happened. Tsume gave Kiba a quick hug before adding. "I'm glad your okay. C'mon Tsunade told me to fetch you." Tsume chuckled at her joke.

_Minutes later at the Hokage's office._

"I see you are better now Kiba." Tsume pushed Kiba forward. Kakashi, Iruka, Shino, and his father, Shibi, were also in the room. "Since our first attempt at capturing Jose and the girl failed, I have brought you all here in order to find and capture them for sure this time. I sent Shikamaru to investigate, but we need people searching for him now." Everyone, except Iruka, agreed. "I know it's hard, but think of what could happen if we let them escape." Iruka seemed to consider this and nodded. "Now then, you all have been informed of Jose's techniques and power. Do not give him any chance to escape. Also..."

At that moment, Lee jumped through the window. "Lady Tsunade, I just found Neji unconscious and injured by the library."

"What!"

"I took him to the hospital already."

"Were the surroundings warm in any way."

This question caught Lee by surprise. "It was kind of chilly when I found him."

"Lee, you will join the new search group. Who knows where Jose could be by now."

* * *

I know it's short, but I think somethings got cleared up. At least the suspense is starting to rise!


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own Jose and Miyu.

* * *

Scrolling along

Miyu sat in the bushes, waiting. She was anxious to see Jose again. There was something about him that made Miyu feel content. Something in Miyu told her it wasn't right to be with him, but she enjoyed his company so much. Miyu held her head tightly. _Why can't I remember?_

_Minutes later _

Jose came to a halt in front of the bushes. He felt so tense. "Miyu are you there?" a rustle caught Jose's attention. "It's you Miyu..." The lost words were lost as Miyu embraced Jose in a hug. Returning the hug Jose whispered, "I'm glad your safe." After the two finally let go of each other, Jose took a moment to gather his thoughts. "We should leave now." Miyu nodded and the pair jogged to the west gate.

_30 minutes later at the library's entrance_

Kakashi turned to the rest of his team, "Any trace of him so far." No one answered. "It's obvious he was here by the looks of that." Kakashi pointed at the thin veil of smoke left after a certain building was extinguished. "Are you sure you can't pick up his scent Kiba?"

"I _can_ smell him, but it's hard to tell which way he went." Kiba explained. "There's too much chakra and smoke in the area with too little of his scent. The scent that is still here doesn't lead anywhere. There's just patches of it here and there."

Kakashi studied the ground. "His fire chakra must have burned his smell. Let's go back to his apartment to find something with a solid smell." All the ninjas jumped back into the village.

_Meanwhile, A mile west of the village_

Jose came to an abrupt halt. Masquerading out of the village as tourists went surprisingly well, but Jose was too tired to continue. Leaning on a tree Jose gasped, "Sorry... we'll have to... stop for a bit." Miyu nodded, her eyes seemed different, more caring. _I must be really tired. _Jose sat on the ground and pulled the scroll he had retrieved from the library. "We could look at this while we wait." Miyu sat right next to Jose. Unsure of how to react, Jose opened the scroll a few inches. Jose began to read. "Caution. The following techniques are highly dangerous and difficult to control. DO NOT mix the following with wind or earth chakra. The result will be highly..." The rest of the warning was too faint to read. Jose unfolded more of the scroll and came to the actual text. Once again, Jose read out loud, "Before you can practice our techniques, you will have to learn to live with fire. Fire, heat, and flames are just the basics. Any who cannot command these will most likely die trying to learn our secrets. First technique: Dragon style:dragon breath." Jose stopped to catch his breath. Jose scanned the instructions. He then placed the scroll on the cold grass.

"Is something wrong?" Miyu asked.

"I-I don't know if I can learn this. This is really advance stuff. We should just keep going." Jose stood up. Something caught hold of Jose's arm. It was Miyu. "Just try." Jose stood dumbfounded. After a few seconds he replied, "Alright."

* * *

So what did you guys think?


	7. Chapter 7

The chapter will start with Kakashi and his team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own Jose and Miyu though.

* * *

Can't think of title(again)

Kakashi was the first one to enter Jose's apartment. He instantly took note of the lack of furniture. Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air. Kiba shook his head. The pair proceeded with this process on the rest of the apartment. Unfortunately (for them), the apartment had no odor except for a faint whiff of burnt wood. The ninjas began to ransack the apartment. Iruka, feeling somewhat guilty, slumped on the sofa. Something poked his gluteus maximus, causing Iruka to yelp in pain. Anger, he tore the cushion off. Jose's stash of books and other trinkets were all piled neatly, except for one book. Kakashi smiled (although you can't see it), "Good work Iruka. Kiba!" After a few sniffs, Kiba said, "Jose's smell isn't here, but the girl's is." Kakashi nodded and followed Kiba out. Iruka hung his head low as he joined the others.

_Meanwhile_

"Hahehe!" Jose couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't had so much fun in a while. "I can't believe I learned this so quickly!" Miyu was sitting down looking over the scroll. She had willingly read the scroll over and over again, until Jose knew the words by memory. Thanks to her help, Jose was able to progress much faster than he would on his own. As a result, Jose was literally on fire. "Controlling fire without hand signs is going to come in handy." Apparently, Jose had completed half of the training unintentionally (heater-less home). He hadn't perfected his fire manipulation, but he could keep it from burning him. Jose thought for a moment and extinguished himself. "I guess we should head out now."

"OK." Miyu wrapped the scroll and got up. She lost her balance and tumbled forwards. Jose caught her before she hit the ground. The two stayed together for a while, enjoying each others warmth. At last, Miyu spoke. "Maybe we should go now." The rosy red on there cheeks said otherwise, however. Jose stepped back and nodded.

"I guess we should find a town or something to stay for the moment. But I don't really know where to go." Jose face reddened even more.

"We can go that way." Miyu pointed southwest. Jose gave Miyu a confused look. "It feels like something is calling me." Miyu stared at the ground.

Jose smiled. "Maybe we can find someone to unlock your memory there." Miyu shot a 'really' peek at Jose. "Let's go." The two commenced their journey. Something didn't seem right to Miyu. _Why do I feel so tense?  
_

* * *

I was going to throw in some 'bigger' events and the like, but I noticed they didn't make sense. So I added this so that the next chapter won't be so confusing.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own Jose, Miyu, and the new character revealed in this story.  


* * *

Miyu's father

After a few hours on Jose's trail, Kakashi and his group came to a very peculiar area. Everything in about forty feet was burnt to a crisp. "Let's camp for the night here," Kakashi order. "We're getting closer."

_Meanwhile, two hours after leaving there are of rest._

Miyu's stomach gave a soft growl. Jose tore his gaze from his scroll and chuckled, "Maybe we should camp for tonight." Miyu kept her pace. "I guess that's a no."

An hour or so later, Miyu came to a halt. She glanced back to make sure she had her companion's attention and said, "we're here." Jose was about to reply when Miyu bolted past a tree. Jose rushed forward and smashed onto a large boulder. Jose fell back with a throbbing forehead. The sound of a knock snapped him back into reality. A couple of feet to the left, a very well camouflaged door was embedded on the giant boulder. Jose walked to Miyu's, who finally stopped knocking.

The door suddenly opened inwards, revealing a tall skinny man dressed in a tuxedo. A villainous smile appeared on the man's face. "The Master has been expecting you, Lady Miyu." The man waved an arm. The trio made their way into a dim room. The room was very well decorated with very expensive furniture. Another door stood at the end of the 'sitting' room. "Please, rest yourselves. I'll give word to The Master." The man melted into the shadows, leaving Miyu and a confused Jose alone.

"Miyu, what's going on?"

"Jose, I finally remember." There was a hint of fear in her voice. "You have to go."

"What do you mean Miyu."

A sinister voice echoed, "Shall I explain for him." Miyu was shivering. A dark figure stepped into Jose's field of vision, and sat on a nearby chair. A dark robe covered all of the figure from head to toe. "Ah where to begin? Oh how rude of me. You may call me Aku. I trust you are Jose from the hidden leaf." _How did he know?_ Miyu was panting. A worried expression flashed on Jose's face. The nonchalant voice returned. "Do not worry, Miyu cannot die. You see, Miyu's family was massacred some years ago. Being so kind, I gladly took her under my wing." _Something's not right._ "After a while, Miyu grew... rebellious. As a father, I had no choice but to discipline her. So I took away what caused the problems."

Something warm began to stir inside of Jose. "Her memories and emotions, right?"

"Very perceptive. However, Miyu still showed pain and what not during training. Once again I was left to... discipline her."

Fury was definitely taking effect. Jose growled, "What did you do to her?" Aku chuckled coldly. "Answer me!" In an instant, the figure pounced on Miyu. Green, scaly fingers took hold of her. In a blink of an eye, Miyu and Aku were twenty feet away from Jose. Another Gruesome hand darted out of Aku's cloak and stabbed Miyu on her ribs. "!!!" Aku swiftly yanked Miyu's side clean off. Jose's eyes widen in complete shock. Jose whisper, "...Impossible..."  


* * *

The plot thickens. Tell me what you guys thought. Spyro fans might like the next chapter's ending.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the ending for that matter.

* * *

Kiba pointed ahead. "They can't be too far now."

Kakashi nodded. "Right then. Let's move!"

_Back with our protagonists._

Jose just couldn't believe his eyes. Miyu's chest had been ripped off, but there was no blood or organs or bones. Instead, a crystalline stone, the size of a marble, floated peacefully in Miyu's hollow body. Aku's repulsive voice filled the silence. "Amazing isn't it." Aku waved at the stone with a scaly arm. "All of Miyu's thoughts, emotions, memories and even her soul have been compressed into this. Her body is completely empty except the transmitter I implanted on her head." When Jose didn't make a remark, Aku continued, "Do you understand what this means? Miyu isn't human, but a puppet!"

That couldn't be true. "No..."

"Yes. She's a tool specifically made for spying. Everything she is experiencing, even now, is being sent to me." With his free hand, Aku slipped his hood back. Everything from his nose down was green and scaly. His mouth was wide and lined with jagged fangs. Two slits marked Aku's nose and large staples held Aku's human skin and green hide together. Aku's left eye was that of a reptile and his right eye was had a triangle imprinted on it. The top of Aku's head had a metal lid on it. "After numerous experiments, I have developed the perfect body. Knowing this, I give you a choice. Join me."

Miyu seemed to snap out of her trance and spoke up, "Don't listen to him Jose. Don't listen to anything he says!"

Aku chuckled and held Miyu higher at until their eyes met. "How noble... for a spy."

Jose's anger returned, "You've been using her all this time! She didn't have any choice!"

More laughter. "Is that so? Why don't you tell Jose hoe I forced you into spying in the hidden leaf." Silence. Aku's cold voice echoed, "She chose this herself."

"Miyu?"

With her head hung low, Miyu began sobbing. "I-I don't know any more."

Aku's eyes flashed with joy. "So what will it be?"

Jose's skin began giving off a faint smoke. "Let her go."

With a maniacal laugh, Aku threw Miyu, who landed feet from the door. "I would advise you to reconsider. If you...Ahh!" A wall of fire spontaneously burned Aku and his surroundings.

"Miyu, go find backup! I'll hold him off." Miyu stood up, but didn't budge any more. "Go...I'll be fine." Miyu ran out the open door with a tear sliding down her cheek. "Here goes." Preoccupied with the fire on his cloak, Jose roundhouse kicked Aku on the stomach.

The villain grinned and swatted Jose away. "You'll have to do better than that." In one motion, Aku leaped and slashed at Jose with his claws. Jose fell to his knees, avoiding the attack. Aku landed on all fours and launched a spiky, iron ball at Jose from his mouth. At the same time, Jose sent a fireball at Aku. The attacks collided; the fire managed to hit Aku and the iron ball landed inches away from Jose's feet. Jose clapped his hands together and concentrated. Rising out of the fire, two clones of Jose formed their own hand signs. Before Aku could react, Jose and his clones buried Aku with fire. Jose ended his fireball, but his clones continued until their energy ran out.

As soon as Aku's silhouette started to rise, Jose clapped his hands together and screamed, "Not looking too hot there, Aku. Let me turn up the heat for ya!" Using their energy, Jose intensified the fire until it glowed a navy blue. A few seconds later, the flames died out and Jose gasped for oxygen. Thankfully, Miyu never bother to close the doors. Jose recovered and scanned the area. There were ashes everywhere! There were also some footprints leading deeper into the compound. Jose followed, "You're not getting away!"

_Minutes later_

Jose burst through a half-closed door. To his amazement, the room was so huge that he couldn't see were the walls and floor met. Spotlights were shining brightly on the center, on something. The object was five times Jose's size and with hundreds of levers, buttons, and other gadgetry. There was something menacing about it, was it the low rumble? A flicker caught Jose's attention, but he was too late. Something knocked Jose to the ground and pinned him in an arm lock. A dark voice flooded the silence. "I do thank you for coming. I was just getting ready to make you immortal." Aku! Jose bit Aku's arm and executed a fireball.

Jose scrambled to his feet and gasped. A metal puppet stood before him. "Aku?"

The puppet grinned. "The one and only." Aku rushed forward and punched Jose in the stomach. "Do you think I would be a pitiful human?" Aku threw Jose against the machine. "Your time is up..." Aku Began to choke Jose with his only hand. Jose pounded the machine behind him. Aku laughed, until. "What are you doing!?" The spot behind Jose glowed a burning white. Aku flung Jose away and screamed, "My precious. You'll be alright."

Jose wasted no time. He quickly put his had together and mustered all the chakra he could and fired! Aku turned and stretched his arm wide. "I won't let you!" The fire blasted him into the machine and erupted a fire. A red light illuminated the dark and the ground shook. The machine was steaming.

"Jose! We have to get out. It's going to blow!" _Miyu!_

"Quick we don't have much time!" _Iruka!_

_There not going to make it. Unless..._ Jose ran to the machine. "GO! I'll try to stop it." The otehrs shouted, but Jose couldn't make out what the others said. _If I can just absorb enough heat._.. Jose placed his hands on the machine. Something inside of Jose sizzled, "Just a bit more."

"Jose..." _Miyu? _"I'm sorry. I"m so sorry."

"Don't be... it's over now."

"So this is it?" The roof cracked and the machine roared. A voice seemed to echo in Jose's mind. _"Before you can practice our techniques, you will have to learn to live with fire. Fire, heat, and flames are just the basics. Any who cannot command these will most likely die trying to learn our secrets..."_

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Miyu."

"Jose no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."

"Where Miyu? We won't make it in time. But I think I can stop it. I have to."

"Then I'm with you." With life at stake, Jose unleashed all his power. All the energy, fire, chakra, and heat rushed to the machine, forming a layer around it just as it exploded. Jose was caught in between the two forces. A bright light consumed everything. "I love you..."

* * *

0.o


End file.
